


#ninjasgotdabooty

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: Flandus [2]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butts, Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, RPF, Smut, Twitter, hashtags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean shows an appreciation for Norman's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ninjasgotdabooty

 

The best part about attending conventions in New York, thinks Sean as he wakes up in a warm, ultra comfy bed, is that he doesn’t have to stay at some impersonal hotel. Instead he can crash at Norman’s place with all the luxuries of home. Well, some of the luxuries, he corrects himself, eyeing the dubious looking collection of zombie heads hanging from the wall opposite his bed.

Stretching out under the fluffy duvet, he sighs as he laces his fingers behind his head and closes his eyes. He knows Norman will wake him up with some crazy breakfast concoction he’s been experimenting with and he’ll grin and eat it no matter what it is because that’s what buddies do. He dozes on and off for a bit then opens an eye and glances at the bedside clock. It’s still early but Norman is usually up and about by now, bouncing off the walls with his usual morning exuberance. Sean cocks his head, listening carefully and realizes he can hear the shower running in the room next door. Sighing, he figures that breakfast in bed isn’t coming his way any time soon, so he pushes back the covers and heads into the shower himself.

He’s just fixing his watch to his wrist, towel wrapped around his waist and hair slicked back from his shower, when he hears muffled cursing coming from Norman’s room. Intrigued, he leaves the guest room and pads silently to the next room, finding the door slightly ajar. Pushing it quietly open, he quickly swallows a snort of laughter at the scene in front of him. Norman, completely naked, tight body still glistening from his shower, is standing with his back to the full length mirror fixed to the inside of his closet door, phone in hand, contorting himself into all sorts of angles as he tries to line up a shot of something Sean isn’t quite seeing. He watches him for a moment, a wide grin on his face as he leans casually against the doorframe, Norman too wrapped up in his antics to even notice he’s there.

“Dude!” yells Sean suddenly. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Norman jumps like a scalded cat, head whipping in Sean’s direction, his tongue still poking comically between his teeth from where he was concentrating and he fumbles his phone, dropping it to the rug.

“Fuck, Flanery,” he mumbles, bending to retrieve it, “you scared the fucking shit outta me. When did you get here?”

“Last night, you were already sleeping like a baby.”

“And you didn’t join me?” Norman asks with a hint of accusation.

“Brother, you were spread out like a motherfucking starfish, no way I was gonna win that fight,” Sean chuckles. “Now, do you want to tell me what you’re doing?”

Norman looks sheepishly down at the phone in his hand and mutters something under his breath. The only two words Sean can make out are ‘fangirls’ and ‘tumblr’ which he knows can only spell trouble.

“What?” he asks, crossing his arms and staring at Norman, whose ears are turning an attractive shade of crimson.

He doesn’t meet Sean’s gaze, fiddling with his phone as he says, quietly, “The fangirls asked if I got a booty and the answer was, ‘he dooo’, so I figured I should maybe check it out and see what all the hype was about but it’s too fuckin’ hard to get a decent shot of your own ass, you know?”

“No, I don’t know” replies Sean, his shoulders shaking with laughter, “but…”

Norman’s cheeks start to flush the same red as his ears but he glares at Sean, daring him to finish the sentence. Sean half raises his hands in submission, still smirking as he walks over to take the phone from Norman’s hand, the fresh shower scent rising off of his skin teasing at his nose. Placing a hand firmly on Norman’s shoulder, he steers him away from the closet, facing him towards the empty wall beside it.

“Assume the position, butt-wad,” says Sean, the laughter still evident in his voice.

Norman looks back over his shoulder for a second, as if gauging whether Sean is serious or not, then turns back to face the wall, hands spread an equal distance on either side of his body. The muscles in his back and shoulders ripple under his damp skin, dimples appearing in his butt-cheeks as he clenches them tight.

“Brother, chill,” Sean directs and Norman breathes out, his muscles relaxing so Sean takes a couple of shots with the phone and then leans around Norman to hand it back to him. “For the record, you do have the booty.”

He slaps Norman hard on the ass and turns to walk away but Norman’s hand flies out and grabs his wrist, tossing his phone on the bed without even looking at it, pulling Sean into his body until they’re face to face.

“I really wish you’d woken me up last night,” he growls softly, eyes searching Sean’s face intensely.

Sean shrugs an apology, his body responding to the nearness of Norman’s, feeling his cock waking up as Norman’s hipbone digs into the soft towel separating them. Norman still has one hand wrapped loosely around Sean’s wrist and his other has crept between them, the backs of his fingers stroking at the skin below Sean’s navel. Sean’s free hand reaches instinctively up to cup the back of Norman’s neck, pulling his head close enough so that Sean can tilt his head to nip at the underside of Norman’s jaw, his rough goatee scratching at Sean’s lips. As he works his way up to capture Norman’s mouth with his, Norman gives a rumbling groan deep in his chest and his hand tugs away the towel at Sean’s waist, dropping it to the floor and then wrapping his large hand around Sean’s hardening cock.

Norman’s touch is surprisingly gentle, giving Sean a long, almost lazy stroke that starts to drive him crazy almost instantly. There are times when he could just lay back and let Norman stroke him like that for hours but this is not one of those days. Now he wants heat and friction and to be fucked hard. Grunting into Norman’s mouth, he pulls away from kissing him, moaning at the sight of Norman’s lust-blown pupils and his spit-slicked lips. Sean backs against the wall, pulling Norman with him and then practically shoving him to his knees in front of him. Norman looks up at him with a sly grin and wraps his hot hand tight around the base of Sean’s cock. As Sean watches he dips his head, bangs flopping in his eyes as his lips meet the head of Sean’s cock, parting slightly to let his tongue flick out across the tip. Sean whistles sharply through his teeth and Norman responds by swirling his tongue around the head, first clockwise and then anti-clockwise followed by him running the flat of his tongue up the entire length of his shaft his tongue tracing every bump and ridge on the way.

Pausing at the top, blowing a cool breath across the leaking tip which makes Sean shiver, Norman makes eye contact with him again and Sean’s hands leap to Norman’s head as he opens his mouth and slides Sean into his throat. Sean actually yelps, although he’ll deny it later, as the head of his cock sinks into Norman’s warm, wet, willing mouth, his cheeks hollowing out around Sean’s length. His fingers loop into Norman’s damp, dark hair as he pushes into his mouth, Norman allowing him to control his movements as Sean starts fucking his mouth hard and fast.

Sean is grunting above him, knowing he shouldn't push too hard but bucking his hips all the same, wanting to be so deep inside that beautiful mouth, watching Norman's lips slide over the head, his tongue flicking at the slit as his hand slips down to tug at Sean's balls and Sean yells his name like a curse, looking brutally down at him, fingers pulling hard on his hair.

“Go deep, motherfucker, take it,” he commands and Norman raises his head continuing to fist his cock tight at the base and holds up his other hand Sean.

"Now spit asshole! Fucking spit my hand!"

Sean reluctantly spits on Norman's palm.

“Good,” says Norman, rubbing his hand, making his fingers wet and then starting to devour Sean's cock again but this time flicking his spit-slicked finger into Sean's back entrance. Sean growls out a fervent, ‘fuck’, and tilts his head back, crashing it against the plaster behind him with a hollow ‘thunk’. Norman lets his teeth graze Sean's length as he pulls off him, pushing his finger deeper inside of him.

“You better come fucking hard for me”, Norman demands gruffly before sucking him all the way back into his throat and humming hard around him.

Sean grits his teeth, thrusting deeper into Norman's mouth, the finger working at his entrance making a cold sweat break out on his spine, his hands pulling Norm's hair painfully hard.

”Suck it, you filthy bitch, suck my fucking cock with your pretty-boy mouth,” he pants out.

Norman crooks his finger, thrusting deeper and hollowing his cheeks, looking up at Sean as if daring him not to come. Sean takes one look into those sparkling baby blues and unleashes a bestial noise as his cock stiffens in Norman's mouth and he shoots his load, gasping for air as he feels his mouth swallowing around him until he's done and then that over-long tongue reaching out to lick him totally clean, finishing with Norman sitting back on his heels, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he licks each of his fingers with a smacking sound. Sean slides down the wall, cock still semi-hard, blood pounding in his ears, as Norman straddles his lap and kisses him roughly, forcing the taste of his own come into Sean's mouth while Sean grips at his hips and moans against his lips. He can feel Norman’s cock, hard against his flesh, his hips rocking, looking for friction. Sean pushes Norman up off of his lap, forcing him onto the floor where he sprawls on his back, watching Sean as he gets off the floor and aggressively pulls open the bedside drawer, turning back to Norman with lube clutched in one hand, a wicked smirk on his face.

Norman’s body if thrumming with anticipation and Sean throws a leg over his thighs, straddling him as he grabs Norman’s cock, one hand circling his base while the other flips the cap on the lube. Sean lets go of him for a moment, squirting a generous helping of the lube into his palm and applying it to Norman’s length with quick, precise strokes, smiling as his touch causes Norman’s eyelids to flutter and his fingers to dig into the rug. He moves further up Norman’s body, leaning down over his chest to kiss harshly at his mouth once more, feeling Norman’s hand slide first between them and then around to Sean’s rear to tease once more at his entrance, fingers slicked with lube from his cock this time. Sean grunts against Norman’s lips as he feels his finger pushing inside him, opening him up. He lets him work him for a minute and then growls and slaps Norman’s hand aside, taking his slippery cock in his fist and easing himself down over it, teeth gritting at the initial push and then mouth opening as he feels Norman’s girth filling him.

Norman’s hands grasp at Sean’s thighs, his blunt nails digging into Sean’s muscles as Sean leverages himself up and down on his cock, his hands splayed against Norman’s stomach. Sean rides him hard and fast, slamming down on him, making Norman curse and moan the whole time as that tight ring of muscle milks his cock. Sean keeps up a punishing pace, thigh muscles straining under the onslaught, mouth open in a grin, teeth bared, as he watches Norman roll and buck beneath him, his eyes locking to Sean’s knowing that Sean owns him, that Sean is in total control. And Sean fucking loves that, loves that it’s his turn to take control, knowing that in this instant Norman belongs to him and nobody else. He changes his angle slightly and Norman’s head thumps against the floor, his mouth going wide, fingers clenching and releasing against Sean’s thighs.

Sean reads Norman’s body, knowing his tells as intimately as his own, seeing his climax building in the way his breath shortens and his stomach muscles tense under his fingertips and, at the last possible second, Sean pulls off of him, fisting Norman’s pulsing cock in his hand and stroking him as he ejaculates, long strings of sticky come shooting across Sean’s stomach and chest. Norman’s eyes are shut tight, mouth working at silent words as Sean pulls the last drops from him and then releases him, sitting back on Norman’s thighs, feeling his own legs shaking a little. Norman’s body shudders a little under him, the tension that was knotting his muscles flowing out of him as he opens his eyes and smiles broadly up at Sean.

With a grunt of effort, Sean pushes himself up from the floor and stretches his arms to the ceiling, while Norman sits up, leaning against the side of the bed for support. Sean bends over to brush his lips softly over Norman’s and then walks towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” asks Norman, with a grin. “Who says I was done with you?”

“Pfft,” replies Sean, not even looking back as he stops at the dresser by the door to take off his watch, “I have to take another shower now, thanks to you. Can’t be meeting all those pretty ladies today with your stink all over me. Best you get your fine booty to the kitchen, princess, and make me some breakfast!”

He disappears into the bathroom, closing the door on Norman’s reply. When he re-emerges again a short while later, he’s gratified to smell the odor of cooking food coming through the open bedroom door. He goes back to his own room to slip on his clothes, grabbing his phone to check the time and surprised to see he has an overflowing number of twitter notifications. He’s about to open the app, figuring it’s just messages from fans excited about the con that day, when Norman appears in the doorway, apron on over his black jeans and t-shirt, a mischievous grin on his face that Sean knows means he’s up to no good. He looks from Norman to the phone in his hand and a sinking feeling starts in the pit of his stomach. He narrows his eyes, looking sharply back to Norman.

“What did you do now, you fucker?” he growls menacingly.

Norman’s eyebrows shoot up under his bangs, the picture of wide-eyed innocence but Sean isn’t buying it for a second. He opens his twitter account, ignoring the mass of notifications and heads straight to Norman’s account. As the most recent post loads, Norman slips from the room, his laughter echoing off the walls as Sean stares at a picture of his own naked ass, standing at the bathroom door in Norman’s room and his eyes slide down to the hashtags underneath.

#ninjasgotdabooty #flaneryass #hollerbutt

 


End file.
